


The Shiny Eyes

by DillSmith



Series: The Blue Angel Protocol [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: F/M, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), Librarian Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Police, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillSmith/pseuds/DillSmith





	1. A Town Called Mercy

**A Town Called Mercy**

_Fifteen years had passed from The Event and the world is so different from before, human kind had to learn a lesson in the hard way, a lesson that will last for generations so deep into societies. There is only one race, there are no more limits between humans, there are no real differences, no countries, no wars, no more politicians,  no more discussions, humans are one. it doesn't matter how you love or think as long as you respect others and stand against the invasors the Man From The Moon will come to save us._

_The Event  changed everything, the scars still can be seen in big cities mostly but the scars from losing the loved ones were the worst, this is a new world as never seen before, this is the world in the hands of the Man From The Moon, may he bless you, may he show you the way._

 

It's June 24th The Moon's day, the most important day in the town and this is me seeing the darkness in an empty living room, feeling so alone as usual, I know there are friends and family waiting for me, people who care, people I always smile to make them feel alright even when my soul is falling apart.

 Specially this day

**I take the whiskey  bottle next to me and drink as much as I can**

This is a celebration day, the fifteen one since The Event occured, the day I should die

I had to die instead the children, oh the children!!

So many children won't live this

 And the children we´ll never have

**A tear falls from my eye burning my skin while a feel sinking on the couch**

 We're so lucky to be under his protection

 We need to believe it, I really try, I´ve tried as hard as I can but… but there´s always the same but I´ll always…. remember

 I can´t, I can't even say it, coz if I say it… it´s true and I´ll have lost you forever

**I drink another shot and see the emptiness like my own void**

 there are no drinks enough to forget you

 and no one can fill me

nothing can or will do...

 I´m sitting on my couch in a town called mercy, the mercy the Man from the Moon didn't have for me, the mercy I´ve never deserved, I just lost you and I´ll never be with you, I´ll never see your beautiful face in the mornings or feeling your hugs when I needed and  didn't say but you found the way to know that with a hug I could get anything over.

 Renard has left me for a while and you left me forever

 I'm living in a town called Mercy and I still don't find a Mercy death.

 Oh yes, a Mercy death is what I deserve, I don't believe in anything anymore, the world is broken and so am I

 To the hell with The Man From The Moon!!! He… He may bless my ass!!!

  **I throw the bottle to the wall, as soon as it breaks I feel something breaking inside too**

 Nobody can see the dark in my eyes, nobody can understand me the way you do

 The way you used to do **and by saying it I feel the pain in those words**

The pain of the lost, the pain of accepting the inevitable...

Nobody

 Not even Sam or anyone

 Nobody can be you

 Today is the Moon's day a holy day but its a mourning day for me, as every year till I die

**I take another bottle from the fridge**

 I could just get lost in my house and let me go as deep as I can

 Another drink and the bottle gets empty and I can feel it

 The drinks finally hit me, this time at the fourth bottle

**it feels so effervescent**

 the ideas just fly away

 I can see your sight in the darkness

 I can see you judging me

 taking me to the bed

 for a second I almost can feel you closer to me

 feeling the way I feel and I regret making you sad

 Oh my dear Cas my sweet angel!!!

 

It's sunday night and I'll be on the station in a few hours,

Bobby will complain

but

he already knows it,

this never was a celebration day for me

 

 As usual I´ll get there and a dark coffee will make me better

 A dark coffee that won´t give you back to me

 

Nothing can and nothing will do it

 

It´s a town

Called Mercy

And

**Ugh**

 You

 You´re death

 Cas you died so many years ago

 And my heart died with you…

  
Then

 

**I just fell asleep and had a confusing dream**

it's not clear at all but I remembered Lisa, the poor Lisa and her case, a cold murder case, the last one we had together.

 

_Dean got up early in the morning feeling the urge to read Lisa´s case, there was something that could help him to solve it, something he missed fifteen years ago, something he just remembered, something he almost could see, something about a shiny eyes._

_He got into his impala to the station, he felt fresh and ready to work_

_Dean took some donuts and a charged coffee in his office, this would be a long day searching for an unsolved case._

_As soon as he got into the station he didn't find Bobby, he used to be talking with the guys early in the mornings but not today, he was locked in his office with “some strangers”_

_That's_ awkward, _Dean thought,_ _this is Mercy, a forgotten town in Virginia where nothing happens, so far from the cities and their way of living_

_Dean looked to the files under the donuts…_

 

Well…. this uses to be a quiet place most of times

 

_While he was getting into his office, he saw it_

 

**He saw him!!!**

 

This, this could not be real!!! and the files fell down with his donuts and reasoning….

 

_Dean was thunderstruck and looked to Bobby, he was so confused as him, and then looked at him, he… he was there like if time itself hasn't happened._

 

_And Cas looked back at him_

 

_Then he said_

 

_Hello Dean, it´s been a while_

  
  
  
  



	2. Just Fool´s Gold

_Dean was out of himself. the angry was burning inside and the impala´s engine felt it, he was on the road driving like a demon, he could feel it and was sure Cas felt annoyed by his behavior._

_Cas just looked at him trying to find the words and calm him down, he was certain nothing could do it, so silence was the answer, meanwhile Dean was expecting an apology._

_Bobby´s words sounded over and over in his head, nothing made sense, fifteen years waiting for a signal, waiting for something, even a call, a text, anything, Dean always felt Cas alive somehow, everybody said he couldn't accept the lost even though he was the only one who saw him dying, his hearth said a different story. Bobby said that Cas had been in heaven, heaven my balls!!! he had been alive all this time we grew up together, we were supposed to have something, at least for respect…. or the love they promised that night under the stars…._

_The anger intensified even more, he pushed the steering wheel like forcing it to get answers, Dean felt fire all over him, he´d been in agony for years just to find out the truth Cas never loved him the same way, it wasn´t that Cas were “too logical” it was just an illusion, the first love illusion._

 

Hey flash take it easy, buddy!!! - screamed Cas

 

Dean loved hearing Cas upset and for a second he was lost in those blue eyes

The _he came back_

 

Is this so fast for an “angel”? do you fly slower in heaven? - Dean talking ironically

 

Cas didn't like his tone but understood his mood

Hey Dean!! you know what we´re looking for and why I need to do this with you, just keep your shit together and act like an adult!! - Cas said serious

 

Dean remembered when Bobby talked about Adam, a freak psycho who had been murdering people across near towns, the issue was that this Adam used to be called Dean Winchester, Heaven a FBI division was concerned about the real Dean and found out the real imposter was from Mercy and his real name Adam Milligan nut they needed Dean to make sure he wasn't involved, specially in those strange murders.

The file was so classified that the information Dean got to read was limited to some lines, perhaps all about Heaven Division and Cas´ role weren't clear at all, Dean wanted answers he couldn't get, he knew all of it and felt frustrated by it.

Dean kept driving to the police office at New Wytheville, the next town from Mercy and their destiny, about a smart ass in Heaven that was supposed to be the next place where Adam would kill.

what did it even mean?- Dean thought

There were more questions than answers and Cas didn't seem to be open to answer, _Cas used to be a smart guy so rational for his age, if Sam was a wormbook Cas was an encyclopedy himself, Sam met him at the local library a winter day when he was looking for a Verne´s book, when Sammy came back his face was full of joy and admiration, he´d just met someone amazing who knew everything._

_Dean couldn't believe it at first, after some weeks he needed to find out who that boy was, Cas didn't go to school because he was so “introvert” and got bored in the traditional school system, his parents got tired of trying to help him so just allowed Cas to learn by his own at home and library, he was sixteen when he met Dean._

_That day when they met was like finding a old name, they were so different form two worlds but somehow shared a special connection, Dean had peace in those blue eyes while Cas got secure in those green ones, unfortunately Sam had to find somewhere else to play, his brother was learning more about botanics than in his entire life, Cas´ mind was amazing and he was astonished._

_Some weeks later Cas started the school after years learning by his own, since there they had been growing together what seemed a couple meant to be for life._

 

Dean came back to his reality, Cas was older and different, his eyes weren't deeper and sweet, those eyes were colder and had seen so many things, things Dean didn't understand, hugs they never had and kisses they´ll never give.

 

Cas looked confused trying to read Dean´s mind, Dean acted more serious trying to put a mask on his feelings.

They walked to the police office to inform their presence, Heaven division was unknown for the police but had enough contacts to do whatever they wanted.

Dean was surprised, just a call and they had the police office at their service, that made sense since Bobby did not regret or question anything, even Dean was sure he didn't like their ways of acting without explaining.

_They had read Adam´s file, he also was born in Mercy, Adam and Dean´s life were so close for some reason, they went to public schools but not the same, Adam was younger than him and shared some things in common, like the clothing, food and the baseball teams they liked, it wasn´t rare to say Adam was closer to him than Sammy._

_For some reason after the event Adam became isolated, he lost his mother too, there were no records about a father, he was lonely, unemployed with no friends, maybe if the had met Dean had helped him._

But nothing was excuse for his atrocities, he checked in by the name of Dean Winchester, killed a family in some kind of satanic ritual, this was his forth town in a year and hopefully the last one, hopefully they could save a family from disaster.

Heaven division had been after him with all their resources and he always got a way out, his obsession with Dean could be a clue, at least a good one to try.

Adam did not only killed a family, he destroyed them before the killing a slaughterhouse looked better than those crime scenes, blood everywhere, torture and sadism, the children where the last ones who killed after seeing their parents die in terrible ways.

He quartered the corps like offering them to a demon and having his body full of blood, nobody said it but Dean suspected he also drunk their blood or even eat their meat.

 

Dean was just a puppet of a bigger game.

 

About a “Keving” or something Adam was probably in the rural area around some coordinates given to Cas, each house kept them far from his real target, it had been five farms already and night got the sky dark, it was full moon like the other cases, Dean knew they had to hurry as soon as possible or they'd find just corpses. The horizon was dyed in purple as usual and the broken moon looked bigger, after years it was hard to imagine a sphere moon, that was two parts cut a half so close but distant, they used to be one as us... Dean thought.

Then an idea got Dean, maybe the moon was their way to find him or in the worse case just a distraction to lose Adam, Dean went to the impala and Cas followed him back without question.

Dean drove to a barn on the hill he had seen, if there was a place where you want the moon light you, that was the place to go, Dean drove so fast, Cas didn't say a word he trusted Dean´s hunch, he didn't understand how it worked but used to be useful.

They arrived to the barn, there was another car and a girl was screaming desperately, that was actually the place, Cas shot down the door just by punching it, Dean was bewildered.

Wait here - said Cas severe

Cas got inside looking for Adam, Dean hated to follow orders and specially feeling useless, he just waited a minute to get in there, he felt was certain Cas didn't say a lot about the case.

Dean heard strong knockings and some roars in there, it shouldn't be human at all to make that kind of noses, he felt a bit unconcerned but got inside. What he saw wan´t human, that was a nightmare made real, the barn had turned into a satanic temple or something, a huge pentagram on the wall and the whole place was full of symbols painted with blood judging for the metallic smell, death was on the air and humans parts everywhere, two head hanging side by side of a perturbed girl whose hands were tied by chains, put in such a way to see the madness.

A woman was on the table, death with the fear in her inert face seeing what could be her daughter tied to the wall, the woman was wearing a white dress, here chest pupiling warm blood opened by force to the moon, it looked like her heart was ripped out by force.

Dean saw it all and he couldn't breath by the horror of the scene, in his years being a police or facing The Event was nothing compared to this, Dean was standing there out of himself.

The girl didn´t stop crying, she might be twelve, she was terrified standing there, Dean went to her when he reacted. In his way he got pushed, Cas threw him aside so fast.

Cas, what the fuck man?! - Dean said

The he saw Adam who had tried to attack him, he wasn't like the pictures, he was enormous, so muscular, strong with latent black veins all around, the moon made him look like a granite sculpture, he was groaning with blood in his mouth, face and arms. He was standing there like a bear waiting to attack.

Dean was in Cas´ lap, he saw blood, his forearm had been bitten. Dean was scared, nothing made sense to him, his heart beats were out of control and he was useless than ever.

I told you to stay away!!! - screamed Cas

Oh the little angel can do it all alone, hugh?! - said Dean trying to seem straight

Adam got closer and they were in a corner with no way out, Adam was smelling something in the air as he got closer, he seemed disconcerted.

Dean?! is that you bro? - asked Adam

Dean had no idea what it was all about

Who else? Marry poppins?! - said Dean

Adam looked more human like and cleared his throat

I knew it! you'd come to me brother!!! said Adam while throwing himself to hug Dean

Dean had no idea what was going on, he looked so fragile with those arms around him, if Adam just wanted he could tear him up just right there.

A blue light blinded him and he felt how Adam strength was decreasing, at his back Cas was holding some kind of blade, his face was hard without expression.

Dean was speechless, all of it happened just in seconds, he feared for his life and then there was a murder Cas who asked no question to act, that was not his beloved one, that man had his face but not his soul, a chill ran through his body to the bone, this wasn't what he expected.

Cas untied the girl and touched her head, she fell asleep in a second

Hey princess!! are you gonna help or is it too much? - Cas said

Take it easy tinkerbell!!! -- screamed Dean

He moved Adam´s body from him and grabbed the girl, Cas couldn't move his wound arm at all

Do you need some help with that too? - asked Dean worried

There's no need - Cas replied

Cas put an ointment from his trench coat and covered the injury with a handkerchief, they got into the car and said no word to the town, the silence just confused and perturbed Dean even more.

It was just a single day and his life went upside down so fast, maybe it wasn't time to talk but still needed answers, Cas left the little Susan with in the custody of the police chief. Cas said Heaven would take care of everything from there and the little girl wouldn't remember anything.

His forearm was healed like by magic or something, Dean was sure that bitten looked so bad, anyway nothing made sense anymore, Dean drove back to Mercy, he could've stayed at a Motel for the night but at this moment he just wanted a beer at Benny's, that place was all he deserved.

Dean left Cas in his Hotel, he wanted to talk but not at that moment, Cas tried to do it in their way back but Dean had waited for many years, a night more or less were no a thing, after all he didn´t know if those answers were enough. He had that face in mind, that fearless Cas he'd never seen before, he was confused and definitely had to take a drink.

He got into the pub, the old Benny was there as usual, that man wasn´t just a barman, he was his only confident.


	3. Aftermath Part I

It was another shiny day in Mercy Town, a perfect sunday morning, the sun was shining, the sky clear blue, the Winchesters were in the backyard as usual, Dean was swimming with Jack his little son in the pool, each day they spent together was a godsend, Dean had never felt that kind of love and his life couldn't be complete, five years had passed and it felt so natural and pure since Jack arrived.

Nobody could say Jack was adopted, he was so alike not just in his expressions but also in the appearance that some family friends used to speculate some kind of “genetic thing” Jack had blue eyes and blond hair, he was into sports and books,  loved baseball and science, it seemed there was nothing Jack couldn´t do, his parents never forced him and would've love him back anyway, Jack had always felt beloved and free to be himself.

Some days Dean had the feeling it was just a dream, a perfect one then he saw Cas´s eyes and he lost any doubt, this was their happy forever they had built. Cas was reading a book under the sakura tree in the garden, he loved that corner specially by the fact that he got to see his loved ones having fun, Cas put a leaf in his book and jumped into the pool screaming GERONIMOOOOO!!!!

laughs were so common in Winchesters’ house

In the afternoon Sam came with Jess, she was expecting their second child, Charlie was eleven and Jack seven, so Charlie being the older cousin used to fool Jack, she was into apps and gadgets more than sports and always had a way to surprise little Jack.

Dean and Cas made some burguers, Dean was so proud of his “Cheesy Dean”  basically some tasty cheese and bacon burgers with extra anything, Sam believed those ones were just a bit too much but he didn't regret it, spending time in family was great. Jess brought some beers for the guys and orange juice for her and the children.

At midnight Dean was hugging Cas on the bed looking the stars through the window,his heart felt in the right place with the love of his life, since the first day they met till now he had never felt more secure and loved than touching his skin.

Hey hon, do you remember that night at the observatory - said Dean

sure, why? - answered Cas

you said that life was about change, nothing stayed quiet and  immovable in the entire universe - said Dean

Cas gave Dean a short kiss to touch his lips, and looked at him trying to read Dean´s mind

I was afraid that night wouldn't stand long enough and I´d lose you somehow in the future - said Cas preening on Dean´s chest 

Years passed and there´s no single day I regret having met you, from all the possibilities in this galaxy I´d choose you a thousand times and more - said Dean while touching Cas´ face and falling asleep.

 

*** 

 

Dean fell asleep deeply

 

so

Deeply

But he was conscious

So deep and dark of his unconscious

He knew what happened, he had an idea, there was something…. a single thought

Then he forgot it once again

Dean found himself in front of a big mirror, he saw his reflection, he was sure someway the other Dean wasn't him at all

Dean moved his arms slowly and faster, the turned around or even closed his eyes to get him wrong.

The other just tried to follow Dean just a second of delay and following so right

He had a secret in his sight, he was trying to follow Dean while judging with his mocking eyes, Dean hated to feel that way.

Dean touched with his fingers the mirror, it didn't feel like that, it was something else, a hard surface, not as dense as a mirror but soft as clay, he introduced his hand then his arm and his body.

The other side was so lonely and dark, tears were falling from his eyes, Dean was confused, he felt so alone and helpless, his heart knew the truth beyond the sweet lie he was living.

Dean felt he wasn't enough, he felt alone in the dark, the void felt as a black hole devouring him inside, he had lost something he couldn´t remember or get back, it was it, the end.

He was alone and nobody cared or could help.

What could it be? it was killing Dean, there was a thing he wanted to forget and ignore, there was a…. a….. a secret.

Dean woke up so nervous in despair, crying like a baby

Dean, my love don´t worry I'm here for you, just don't move please - Cas said 

Dean forgot what he was thinking about and felt how the sun was burning his skin, it was confusing then he realised he was in the edge of the roof, Cas was looking at him with those blue and pure eyes full of love, and his lips, Oh my gosh his red lips were fire.

Dean, just do as I say, take my hand - said Cas while trying to catch Dean from the other side of the roof

Dean took his hand as a child following orders, they got inside by a window in the attic.

Cas was scared and Dean knew it.

Cas had been dealing with Dean´s dream issues since ever, Dean felt ashamed, drugs weren't enough for his condition, insomnia, somnambulism and sleep paralysis had been in their life together since ever, treatments were useless but Cas´ voice was the only way to bring Dean back home.

They were having breakfast together, Cas made beacon, beaten eggs and coffee, Dean´s favorite one, Jack saw them in the kitchen he loved to see his fathers spending time together, that kind of love was unique and he felt blessed for that kind of blessing he had since he arrived, Jack wasn't born from them but in their hearts.

Cas said something in Deans ear and they were laughing, Cas patted his back and saw Jack

Hey buddy!! how you doing? - said Cas to his son

Jack smiled and walked to the table and hugged Dean.


	4. Aftermath Part II

It was almost a week since Dean disappeared but Sam didn't notice his brother never got home after a case with Castiel in fact he had no idea about Cas coming back, that morning Sam was reading Sophie's World his favorite book, Gaarder´s words made him feel like home, he didn't need to read it at all more that five hundred pages he almost knew by memory, that story got him into books since he could remember, his mother used to read him that story every night, his mind went to a distant world where anything could be, Sam´s hearth felt alive when he had that book in his hands, the coffee on the table reminded him his father, he was alone in the library the early mornings where so peaceful that he could let his ideas fly.

Then the door opened, sunlight hurt his eyes, that shadow was impossible, it couldn´t be

Maybe I´m wrong - Sam thought 

The man on the door got closer to Sam

Sam was terrified, it actually was him, stronger and tougher but it was him

C….Cas - Sam tried to clear his throat 

Sam! Oh Sammy boy!!! you, you´re alive - Said Cas lively getting closer trying to hug his old friend

Sam looked at Cas suspicious and staid frozen in his desk, the librarian had lived thousand lives in his books but in the real life human interaction disconcerted him, he just had no idea how to react. 

Dean said you'd vanished in the air, that day - said Sam trying no to think in the fallen ones

I'm sorry Sam, I should've came here before but a library, these days…. Sam I was afraid you had disappeared too - said Cas

Disappeared? how disappeared? who else did? - asked Sam 

Dean…. it's been a week - answered Cas who was trying to read Sam´s face

Cas was so sure that Sam hadn't been affected, at least not in the way he feared, he looked like Sam but felt like a stranger, he seemed to understand his brother had disappeared but still wasn't worried at all, he was there sitting in front his desk drinking coffee, solving a puzzle would be more interesting.

Sam cleared his throat 

Are you sure Dean isn't in his place or hunting in the forest? - Asked Sam who wasn't afraid at all

What the hell, Sam?!!! Really? in the forest? - said Cas almost screaming by impatience 

I´ve been looking for him for days and that's all what you have to say? - said Cas before Sam could say a word

Sam looked at Cas so thoughtful

Umm see Cas, it's been years, The Dean you think you know it´sn the one you left, years passed and anybody deals with pain in different ways - answered Sam and took another coffee drink 

Those words felt like a knife in Cas chest, it was so unexpected but true, Cas sit in a chair next to him.

Does Dean use to disappear just like that? - asked Cas while remembering their last night together

Oh sure, Dean doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, it's a shame but he needs his time by his own, fortunately Bobby doesn't fire him and uses to cover his ass at these times - said Sam

a cup of coffee or tea Cas? - asked Sam who looked so prolix in his suit that Cas wondered if he could be an archangel

Nothing, I just need to find Dean - answered Cas

Look Sam, in the time I wasn't here I got lot of resources and I'm sure Dean isn´t in his house or in the forest, he just vanished from the earth - said Cas who seemed in despair

So, there is a way to track any trace of human beings, even identify them, that's terrific and a bit perturbing - said Sam

Look Sam, Sammy boy... I know I, I haven't been here the last years and everybody changed, but please I need to find him - Said Cas while the sound of his voice hurt himself back.

As I can see anything can be, you vanished in the air and Dean seems to have done it too, why wouldn't he come back eventually as you did? said Sam

You don't understand!!! it's not like the event, I´m so sure - said Cas who was regretting to lose time with Sam

Calm down, just let´s talk - said Sam  
You need to think clear, maybe you should think a bit different and not just by emotions - said Sam while he got up and went to the kitchen

Cas was uncertain, he tried all what he could to find Dean but there was no way, he felt lost and guilty, he just wanted to help Dean and he just lost him somehow.

Sam made a herbal tea for Cas and gave it to him

Just drink it, it's going to help to clear your mind - said Sam

And now tell me, tell me what happened to you and why you came back, lets see the general view - said Sam 

Cas had nothing else to do, he had no option and nothing more to lose afterall 

The event as you call it was actually The Awakening, fifteen years ago when the invasors came to planet earth to destroy all the conscient life, the Earth itself tried to protect her children - said Cas dubting if Sam were understanding him 

Just continue, I think it makes sense - said Sam

Are you sure? if there´s something you don't get just ask me - said Cas

Don´t worry just keep talking, as you said before “a library these days….” this is like a retirement place for me, nobody comes and stories are all I have - said Sam looking at his books like a priceless treasure.

Well, I might start by saying that planets with life are so unique and different not only in the universe but in the planes of existence, we used to believe that this was just a rock floating with the resources we needed but life is pure energy alive and conscient, planets with life exist and feel as a massive being that exist in more than one dimension, Sam if you could just feel it for a second, it's amazing!!!

When the event occurred we were losing and the man from the moon came, he opened the interdimensional doors somehow, he was the chosen one by mother earth or God or whatever you name it, when he did it he realised a limitless amount of energy, just ten seconds took him to close the doors to destroy all the invasors but in the process the price was unbelieve, the moon was broken, billions vanished into infinite dimensions and just some hundred thousands came back, when he got us back we were changed, the ones who were more exposed got more power and are called the archangels and the rest of us were named angles, I don't consider myself as an angel, it's just a job, I´ve just seen the infinite and came back.

Our bodies had to readpt to this dimension, it was after months I could feel myself, that time was so painful and some bothers got crazy or killed themselves, I see it like the awakening of humanity but them just felt cursed, since them I´ve been working for “heaven” directed by The Man Of The Moon himself, our mission is finishing his job.

Sam was so expectant and more interested in the story than the fact of Dean´s disappearing, Cas felt a bit annoying by it and looked intrigued to Sam.

I think a drink would be more appropriate…. said Cas 

Sam poured two shots of whiskey and gave one to Cas

Just please keep talking- asked Sam inpatient 

Cas took the glass and drunk it at once

As I said, when the invasors were killed the price to pay was huge, I mean in order to protect us the balance was broken, I remember from the time I was in pieces in the everything I learnt that what happened here had never happened in the other earths, each earthling conscient being find an evolutionary way to connect with the mother earth, that's how the awakening use to happen never by force like here but I'm not the one to judge The Man From The Moon, he did all he could.

When he closed the doors of reality , it wasn't complete at all, there are lots of cracks, our mission is preventing those cracks keep opening and reduce their effect in this dimension.

Cas, I see, that's amazing!!! - Said Sam who was finally emotional, untied his top knot letting his hair free and drunk from the whisky bottle.

Cas was disconcerted and drunk a bit too

Do you think Dean could just fall into a crack of those? - asked Sam while pouring another shots of whiskey for them

It's impossible - said Cas so sure of his voice 

The cracks, even the bigger ones we´ve found are like cracks in a water dam, nothing get in there but throw out into our reality, my job is closing as many as I can and revert all as possible, this world is protected by us.

Oh Cas, always doing the right thing, even though that means losing your life- said Sam

Cas cleared his throat, as I was saying - Cas tried to avoid Sam's point, talking about his feelings was something Cas wanted to avoid at that moment.

Oh, yes, please continue - Said Sam

The Man Of The Moon found us and taught us how to close those cracks, he gave us the seals and the ways to find out who or what doesn't belong to this world, you see each dimension has its own ways to vibe in a single melody, it's like we're all the same song but some notes don't rhythm at all even the can sound so alike they shouldn't be here, sometimes it's just ideas, memories or energies that affect some humans, in some cases we can clean them but not all the time it's possible. 

Cas got lost a moment thinking about the poor Adam, he'd wanted to save anybody and losing a life just like that bothered him a lot, he was just a boy… 

Emm Cas? Are you there? - asked Sam who was intrigued by the story 

Cas came back himself and took another drink by inertia. 

I think, what you mean is that the "un natural" world is getting into ours, since there are infinite realities what is common in theirs could be new for us… the cracks as you say are some kind of interdimensional portals breaking our own dimension- analyzed Sam who looked lost in this own thoughts 

It was like a minute in silence meanwhile each one was thinking in different ways proccesing their own ideas. 

Fascinating!!!! - Sam exclaimed 

I think this is not the first time something like this happens and maybe I could figure out how it works - said Sam while he was searching in his files so excited 

Cas couldn't understand anything, he was sure this was the first time something like that happened, he had complete access even for things he could never talk about, this humans wouldn't understand and this library mouse believes to know more….

Anyway Cas liked to see the old Sam, a boy who had to know and understand anything, there was nothing Sam didn't know, he was passionate for knowledge and rational thinking, seeing there looking for something made Cas remind the old times when they used to spend time together at the same library finding things an "average boy" wouldn't know.

Sam arrived with an old map of the town, some books, cables and electric stuff, the smile on his face showed he was still human and had a plan.

These years you´ve had such an adventure and extraordinary life but Cas, my friend I also had some adventures by my own - said Sam while he put all the things on the table.

After the event and loosing Jess, we all changed I mean not like you did…

By the way, did Jess turned like you? - asked Sam

I´m sorry, I´ve met all of the ones in Heaven and I never saw her - answered Cas feeling a bit guilty

Oh, don't be, I understand, well what was I saying? - said Sam trying not to sound disappointed 

Oh yes, after the event this library became my home, I wanted answers the media wouldn't give me, governments fell apart and there was a lot of noise, it took weeks for the Moon Man to install all the Moon Towers, providing free wifi all around the world.

I think you know better, in fact since you said there was a way to track Dean I found out those towers are more than his gift for humans, don´t they? - Sam looked so deep into Cas like by doing it he could get all his secrets

I shouldn't say it's like the echolocation of a bat, you can search at the towers and you´ll never find anything “mysterious” but we have our ways - said Cas trying to answer

Ok, that fits with my theory, let's say meanwhile you were “in heaven” I got into something else, we´re all around the world, even in the Asian Undersea Cities… said Sam so suspicious

“The Fringe Division” and all that, I know, you were a bunch of fans who feel detectives - Cas said hesitantly 

Sam wasn't expecting that, he believed to belong to a worldwide secret group

Cas patted his shoulder and said - don´t worry, we already know, at least all of you have some good theories

Sam was shocked, he couldn't say a word

But, it's good anyway, I´m out of ideas and I need your help - said Cas and Sam was back 

So, I was thinking about the vibes - said Sam

The vibes? how? - Cas wondered

You probably were tracking the vibes in this universe using some kind of algorithm to find out all the notes, the noise, all what doesn't belong here, those are the cracks and their residues, you were tracking Dean by his own vibes, maybe you saw him before or got something from him but when you tried to find him there was nothing like that in the, ergo he isn't on the land surface like he'd disappeared coz even dead you could find his unique trace - said Sam so fast Cas could not belive 

Oh, well, I, I, yes, that's true - said Cas a bit surprised by Sam 

Oh dear sweet Cassy, I might be the younger but you are the one who forget the basics - said Sam arrogantly

Sam opened an old map of the town on the table, he started to make some marks and symbols on the map, he seemed so focused and sure of what he was doing.

Remember, Mercy used to be a miner town a century ago, our lands are full of minerals and precious metals,if Dean is still in this Earth he should be anywhere around here - Sam marked a triangle on the map

This zone has an specific natural barrier for your echoes, it seems to be normal but anything could be just some meters beneath, a basement for example, it's not so complex, it´s basic geology - said Sam feeling in charge once again 

It´s amazing Samy!!! - Said Cas and hugged his old friend, at heaven in last years nobody had ever figured it out that fast

But, it's been a week, and these are so many miles to look for Dean, every second is against us - said Cas worried for Dean

Oh don´t worry - and Sam drunk from the bottle

Don´t worry?! what the hell?!!! - said Cas feeling upset

easy, easy Cas…. I have an idea, you are human, right? - asked Sam

emmm yes - answered Cas

But different from us, you were in the infinite and came back, maybe with some knowledge and abilities - said Sam as soon as he broke the bottle and stuck a piece of glass in Cas´ hand 

Cas was stunned and took it out

when he did it, a white blue light shined on the “scar” in seconds his hand was as new, not even a single mark

Not so human at all, uh!! - said Sam so impressed for what he'd just saw 

But still hurts - replaid Cas

If that's your body, your mind has to be so marvelous - said Sam so intrigued 

stay away from my head!!! no knives please, we´re looking for your brother - said Cas who was regretting being there

Oh, no! I just wanted to be sure, this isn't going to hurt, I did it sometimes before - said Sam

Cas didn't understand

What did you do? -asked Cas

Well Dean and I don't talk so much lately and I was working on lucid dreams so I like to have some trips out of here with no human contact - said Sam

Since you two used to have some connection it won't be hard to find him wherever he is- said Sam

Hearing that hurt a bit but Cas understood, it was a distant past

So, let's find that motherfucker, you sit on the couch and get comfy 

Sam put some little kind of suckers on Cas´ front connected to a box

I´m not inmortal, you know? I'm just stronger but I can be electrocuted fyi - said Cas 

This is just a sensor I designed to study lucid dreams, after the event it's easier to get REM state and lucid dreams are deeper than before, I'll help you to get there, just do all what I say, I hope with your aglen juice my lectures will show where Dean is, I have an algorithm based on my previous experiences, just keep focused.

Drink this - Sam gave a bottle to Cas

He drunk a drink without hesitate, it was a strong herbal beverage that made him feel confused and a bit unconscious.

Cas

Just follow my voice, keep focused, we can do it

Remember so many years ago, there might be a special memory of you and Dean, a time where you were bonded, a time before all of this, look for it, feel it and follow the one you love.


	5. Aftermath Part III

Castiel was determined to find Dean however he could do it, the lucid world was something new for him even for him who had seen the infinite earths, this felt unnatural he wasn't conscient either unconcient he was just there in between, some sensations weren't real at all and some others senses were stronger.

Cas was floating on light purple clouds, the sun was shining but didn't bother him, he felt warm not to hot or cold, it reminded him when he was five and his mom put him in the bed, he was so comfy just staying there, the clouds were everywhere, he let his hands down to touch them, it felt like cotton and smell like vanilla, Cas took a deep breath, he hadn't been this relaxed since a long time ago, his mind went into so many ways trying to remember that sensation.

It was so distant and so real, a hidden memory he wanted to recall, so deep in his mind, so old but also pure, so distant before the event, an exact moment when life was easy, when life made sense.

When life was beautiful

and

worth it

Cas had no idea how but he was flying wheat fields, he was getting closer, he was on the right place he needed.

Cas didn´t remind it at all he just wished to be in that point of time, that memory felt diffuse, distant but somehow so familiar and close to him.

He could know what had happened and was sure that it was important.

He knew he was dreaming looking for something

What was it? Was he sure it was a dream?

He kept flying until he realized there was no way to fly, he didn't have wings or something to let him do that

He was scared and fell down as soon as the accepted he couldn't fly

The falling didn't hurt for some reason

His dream was getting deeper and Cas was forgetting the reason of his search 

He was obsessed to find something he didn't remember, his talking with Sam felt eons away

He got up and started to walk

Whatever he was looking for was close

It was a summer afternoon in the field, he was in a clear surrounded by trees 

He wasn't sure how long he had been there, time had lost any sense it could´ve been days of his walking he just didn't know.

Castiel reminded the smell of vanilla, something important happened that day, he could almost see it and touch it but any time he was closer to get it back he just forgot it.

Cas looked up to the sun, it was a clear sky and a bright sun that didn't burn him even though he was wearing a trench coat, he wasn't sure where he was but it was important.

He kept walking but there was something he had forgotten, something important and this field did not help him, there was no road and he felt lost in his thoughts.

Then 

He reminded he had been flying, he was an angel or something afterall..

If he just could….

Was it possible?

Cas tried to remind how to fly but he had no wings

or did he?

His mind was confusing and anything felt distant in the past

Cas imagined he had wings and he was able to fly, he focused on it and then it happened, he had two big and enormous wings, they were white with a light blue sparkle, he loved his wings, they felt so real like if he had always had them, he just wanted to fly as far as he could.

Cas started to fly, he did it so fast, he needed to go so high, so far from there, he wanted to reach his own limits, his wings got so fast that he went thru the clouds in seconds, he went even between the sun.

he kept flying in the sky 

Then he reminded he was looking for something, something like vanilla, the smell intensified and some kind of portal appeared in front of him.

His eyes were blinded by a huge white light

It was a warm summer afternoon, everything smelled like vanilla then he reminded Dean made a dream catcher for their third anniversary but before leaving home he had the vanilla fragrance spilled all over him, he changed his t-shirt but the smell was so intense, he had no time to take a bath.

Dean was so ashamed and felt so fool when they met in their place at the lakes, Dean was blushing holding his gift in his right hand.

Cas had no idea what had happened and he just hugged Dean so he felt the smell

May I call you my vanilla man? - said Cas while hugging him

Sure, just don´t stop hugging me smarty boy- said Dean hugging him back

That field was so special for both of them, they used to look at the stars in the night there, their first kiss happened under the older tree, Cas liked to classify stars, fishes, bugs and all the things he could find while Dean loved to play with small fishes or disturbing the ducks, sometimes staying together in silence was enough, Cas loved climbing trees to find a place to read any book and Dean found priceless seeing Cas’ face when he got into his stories, Dean didn't like to read but he was sure when a book was good or bad by the faces Cas did while reading.

Cas used to be so passionate to tell stories to Dean or explaining things to him, his knowledge was incredible, Dean used to believe Cas was out of this world, there was nothing he didn't understand so did his little brother but Cas patient and made Dean interested in things, no matter if it was biology or astrophysics or even if Dean could get just the half he said, it was amazing to hear Cas talking about anything.

They were on their tree so far from the town in their own place, the perfect branch where they both could rest and see the sunset, that lake looked infinite where the sun touched the earth, it was magnificent and just for them.

Cas was on Dean smelling that vanilla fragrance under Dean's arms listening his heart, Cas was sure that when they were so close their hearts beating synchronized as one, despite of no scientific evidence Cas loved having those thoughts.

In those arms Cas could feel secure,believe in the impossible and his mind could go anywhere, Dean had become his safe place, his home and just by seeing his eyes he could believe in magic, those green eyes were impossible and those lips tasted like happiness.

Dean´s heart beated faster and he wanted to say something, Cas knew it so well.  
Dean put his gift on Cas’ lap

Happy anniversary my dear, for a hundred years together.

Cas didn't care for the gift at all, he knew that for Dean saying those words were a big deal, he didn't use to express his feelings easily and forcing himself to say it was more special than any gift.

Cas was so proud of having Dean in his life, he felt so happy that words weren't enough.

Aww thank you so much- said Cas while opening the gift

A dream catcher… I like it- said Cas when he saw what it was

I'll ask for this day every night - said Cas, he took the craft Dean made for him and wished for that moment lasting forever.

Dean tried to look serious but inside he was full of joy 

Cas gave an envelope for Dean

This is your gift- said Cas

it was two tickets for the baseball game

Oh Cas! thank you so much but you didn't have to, I mean there is no way you enjoy it- said Dean who had tried so many times to make Cas understand sports but he just didn't get into it.

If I'm with you it's all I need - said Cas

Just promise me to use this perfume- said Cas laughing and hugging Dean

Cas felt a bit different, his body was bigger and heavier, he wasn't a teen anymore, Dean was older too.

Cas, is this really you?- asked Dean 

Yes, I… am, I think- said Cas who was reminding something

I knew you'd come for me, I´ve missed you so much - said Dean holding Cas like trying to not let him go

Do you remember this day? that sunset looks eternal if I only could stay here forever - sad Cas

I was so lonely there, that was our house, our son but it wasn't you, it didn't feel real, Cas promise me you´ll never leave me again- said Dean.

Suddenly Cas remembered Sam and why he was looking for Dean, he was starting to wake up he was feeling his body effervescence the spell was breaking.

Cas turned back and saw Dean into his face, Dean couldn't stand to see him so close in front of him, his body shuddered as the old times and Cas knew it.

Look, I may have no so long for this, I need you to remember as far as you can

Listen to me, where are you?- asked Cas seeing so serious into Dean's eyes

Dean was speechless, he was amused by Cas’ presence, he tried to clear his throat and focus on his words.

Let me see, I was…. uhg it feels like eons from now- said Dean

He said I shouldn't think of that- said Dean duptly

Who?! c´mon Dean you can do more, time is against us, please remember- said Cas

He'll get angry Cas, I just can't- said Dean sounding afraid for something

The sky was getting darker and the weather colder, vanilla smell turned into smell of moisture, something was coming.

Let's change of topic- said Dean who seemed scared

Cas! he´d just found us- said Dean

What?!- asked Cas

Both of them felt death below them, a dark presence was getting into their place.

between the roots of the tree some hands were emerging, then it was arms, Dean was trembling with terror, he couldn't say a word.

from the land a Cas and Jack amerged, they were like zombies, red eyes dirty clothes and white skin made them look like corpses climbing the tree.

Calm down, please just calm down, this is just a dream and you can control it Dean- said Cas

No, I just can't, you died and you left me- said Dean who was petrified.

the zombies where getting closer, the sunset turned into night and fog

Cas knew time was against him and he had to do something fast

He opened his bright wings in the darkness and took Dean to fly

Just look at me, me and only me Dean- said Cas

I can take you out of here but please just focus, where were you that night after fighting Adam, where could you go?- said Cas 

I went for a drink, I was so tired you know- said Dean vaguely

Cas kept flying as high as he could, below them there were a lot of Cas and Jacks zombies trying to catch them, they were forming a mountain of bodies so fast and close to them, Cas was waking up and losing speed.

Where? where would you go for a drink? Dean this is important, please help me!!!- Cas begged him

I.. I think y was Benny’s 

Cas couldn't fly, the a zombie cas was pulling from Dean´s foot

HE'S OURS!!!!! the zombie horde screamed

Cas exploded in a thousand prices like a porcelain cup and Dean fell down 

Castiel woke up so excited and terrified he couldn't say a word

I think we found him!!!! - said Sam with a big smile in his face

Dean forgot everything and was swimming in the pool with Jack, he felt some kind of dejavu and then he just forgot it like a distant memory, he was back in his happy life.


End file.
